One of the factors that limit an energy consumer's ability to manage the electrical load is the lack of access to the energy consumer's real-time power consumption. Although voltage and current sensors can be added to an electrical panel board with discrete sensors, this addition is generally beyond the capability of the average energy user, and generally does not comply with the National Electrical Code (NEC) as adopted by most jurisdictions. This lack of real-time data impedes the energy consumer's ability to leverage energy management programs that are available on the Web or on local area network (LAN) connected devices. Two such Web-based services for tracking energy consumption are Google PowerMeter and Microsoft Hohm.